


McGenji | You Still Give Me Bad Dreams

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: Is it really that hard to let go of something you barely even had? Have you ever held an emerald, then it slipped out of your hand and fell down a sewage drain, never to be seen again? Well, that's what happened to me.{DISCLAIMER: I used Google Translate (sue me) for any and all languages that weren't English! if you'd like to help me correct my statements, please message me and give me the proper translations! Thanks in advance! I'll credit you for your help!Translations are at the end of the chapter in which the words appear!}





	1. Napkin Doodles & Boiled Dirt

It started on a day kinda like yesterday, the dreams I mean. It was cloudy, but not rainy or anything. There was just enough gloom in the sky to put a mellow tone to the air. That's the day I met him.

I was just sitting at the breakfast bar in The Panorama Diner when he came in, the chiming of the door's bell announcing his arrival. He wore a charcoal grey hoodie and some baggier jeans, topped off with some vibrantly green hair. He was definitely not from around these parts.

"Welcome to The Panorama Diner! Take a seat and a waitress will be right with you, sweetheart!" greeted one of the Omnic baristas. I watched as the foreigner took a seat at a booth in the corner of the diner. He seemed to have come alone, so I waited for his waitress to get his order before heading over.

"Howdy," I said, tipping my hat at him. He looked up at me with suspicion. Understandable, I'm a local stranger just walking right up to him. "May I..?" I gestured to the seat in the booth opposite him.

He nodded once and offered a calm smile. I haven't really heard him say anything yet, but he seemed nice enough. I sat down in the seat across from him.

"So what brings a shiny thing like you 'round these grubby parts?" I asked.

He paused and looked at me with a pondering confusion, "Watashi wa takusan no eigo o hanasanai, zan'nenda."

My eyes widened a little in surprise.  _"What was that? Japanese or something?"_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head a little before smiling at the stranger, "Um.. Hmm.." I got an idea and grabbed a napkin and asked a passing waitress to borrow a pen, making a quick couple of stick figures and arrows pointing to their heads, one of them leading to "Jesse McCree," my name, and the other to a couple question marks.

I pointed to it and then to him, he seemed to get it and smiled brightly, "Watashinonamaeha Shimada Genji."

If my memory serves me correctly, Japanese folk say their first name last, so his name was Genji. I chuckled and handed him the pen, pulling out another napkin for him before watching him make his own stick figures and such. While he did this, I took in his features now that they were up closer.

He had pale skin, dark roots to his green hair. Tired hazel eyes with soft bags under them, must not be one for travel, or he traveled to get away from whatever was stressing him so much. He had a nice smile and a steady hand. Hell, if he was speaking Japanese, he just might have some kind of fighting knowledge, so that steady hand must come in real handy.

It wasn't long before he gently pushed the now doodled napkin my way. I look at it and find he'd drawn some kind of temple with some kinda fishy-haired guy, a small doodle of himself frowning next to it. So he was getting away from someone?

"Who's he?" I asked, pointing to the other guy in the doodle.

"Anija," he said. I tilted my head to show my confusion.

He took another napkin and drew something like a family tree, doodling himself and the man on the other napkin next to each other before going up the tree with a couple more people.

I made a small "o" with my mouth in understanding and nodded, "Gotcha."

He smiled in a sadder light, "Kare wa heikin-tekide hijō ni genkakudesu."

His waitress came back with his order which seemed to be coffee and some toast and eggs.

"I wouldn't drink the coffee here, tastes like boiled dirt," I chuckled as he nodded to the waitress in thanks and took a sip.

He looked at me confused before tasting the coffee, his eyes wide with regret and disgust. He set the mug down.

I laughed a little at this, earning a playful glare from my new acquaintance before he moved hesitantly to the food.

**_~_ **

After he was done eating, I payed for his food, much to his protest and my pleasure. He seemed persistent on paying me back, but I declined with a smile. It was a little while before he gave up trying.

We were just walking around town when I had the sudden realization that he couldn't communicate with anyone. He probably didn't have a place to stay while he was here.

I lead him to The Cave Inn, since I was on decent terms with the boss man there, "Hey, this guy don't speak a lick o' English. Could ya hook 'im up with a nice room? I got it covered. Single bed."

The girl behind the front desk smiled and nodded, pushing the check in book to me. I filled out everything except his signature and handed him the pen, telling him where to sign. He seemed to get the idea since the place had a shit ton of wall art with beds and little "z's" on the walls.

She handed him a key and pointed to the worn number tag on it, "Here's the room number, honey. Jesse could you show this poor boy where to go?"

I chuckled and tipped my hat to her, "My pleasure." I took Genji to the room and gestured to the correspondingly worn numbers on the key's tag and the door. He seemed to have gotten the picture.

He smiled at me before unlocking the room, "You need anything else while I'm here, darlin'?" I asked, even though I knew he couldn't understand a word I was saying.

"No, thank you though, I will pay you back for everything, Mr. McCree!" he smiled mischievously before entering his room, waving a farewell, then closing it calmly, leaving me dumbfounded and staring at the wooden pane that held barrier between me and the new guy in town.

I made my way home in hopes to sort out what the hell kind of day I just put myself through. God damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Watashi wa takusan no eigo o hanasanai, zan'nenda." | "I do not speak much English at all, I'm sorry."  
> "Watashinonamaeha Shimada Genji." | "My name is Genji Shimada."  
> "Anija." | "Older brother."  
> "Kare wa heikin-tekide hijō ni genkakudesu." | "He is mean and very strict."


	2. Show Me Around

It was a couple days before I wake up to this envelope on my door step. Inside was what I was gonna assume Genji payin' me back. I hadn't actually seen him since I left him at the hotel. 

I look up to see the unnaturally green hair that framed his pale face walking up to my porch where I was. I smiled in welcome.

"Howdy, Mr. Shimada," I greet, I was half expecting him to answer in Japanese again.

"Good morning, Mr. McCree," he says to me, morning voice still with him.

"How can I help you this fine mornin'?"

"I was hoping you could show me around? It turns out I may be staying here a little longer than originally planned," his tone is sheepish and guilty soundin'.

I chuckled and nodded, heading back to my door, "Sure thing, lemme just put this inside and grab my Peacekeeper."

He nodded in understanding and leaned against the door frame, hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie.

I quickly put the money in a safe spot for later and grabbed Peacekeeper off the coffee table before heading back out to Genji.

"Where to first, cowboy?" he asked me in a playfully cocky tone.

I looked at his dark colored hoodie and chuckled, "You may not wanna be wearin' that while we do this. Sun's just about always out an' everything's pretty much walkin' distance 'til ya get to the train station."

He thought for a moment before sighing and nodding, leading the way back to the hotel. He got out the key to his room and went inside to put the sweatshirt away, coming back out in a plain, teal shirt. I put a thumb up in approval before noticing his tattooed right arm.

"Gotcherself some ink there, partner?" I said, pointing to his arm with a small smile.

He looked away from me and subconsciously rubbed the tattoo, "It's a family thing."

Seeing how he didn't seem to wanna talk about it, I let the subject go and picked a new topic, leading him to The Panorama Diner for breakfast, "You eat yet?"

"No. Where are you taking me?" he smirked a little at me.

"Only one real place to eat nothin' 'round here," I answered and rubbed the back of my neck.

He seemed to have gotten the picture and nodded. When we got to the restaurant, I held open the door as he walked in, heading for the table we sat at when I met him. One of the waitresses walked up and got our orders before we really started to talk.

"So what was up with your family that made ya wanna move..  _Here?"_

He chuckled, a melancholy tone to his voice, "My father and brother are very strict. See, back in Japan, there are things called 'clans,' much like your American 'gangs,' and my father, the clan leader, wants me and my brother to rule the clan when he passes.. I do not wish for a life of crime like he does. I came here for a change in lifestyle. Maybe try something new, I suppose."

I instinctively moved my hand to rub at my forearm, where my Deadlock tattoo was etched onto my skin when the waitress came back out with our coffees, saying our food would be ready soon.

He seemed to have noticed this, "You have similar troubles?"

I chuckled, "Not as bad as yours, no. But yeah, I can see where yer comin' from. Hell, this town here's run by a gang. I ain't as high a rank as you are in yours, but I'm up there. I can relate to an extent."

He smiled sympathetically at me, "Are you able to leave?"

I sighed and scratched my chin, "Don't think so. 'M wanted in too many places." I sent him a wink with a smirk, he laughed.

"I see. We may not be so different, you and I, Mr. McCree," he says with a smile.

"That much, I can tell," I replied, sipping my coffee, instantly regretting it, but pushing through for the sake of manners.

He chuckled upon my reaction to the coffee and seeing how I forced it down, "You warned me yesterday of that drink, did you not?"

"Mhm, but I'm on pretty good terms with them waitresses. Wouldn't wanna go hurtin' their feelin's, now would I?"

He seemed to have accepted this answer before our food was brought out, the two of us skipping much further conversation and just digging into our meals.

**_~_ **

Wasn't much longer before we started up the tour of Deadlock Gorge. First place we went was Big Earl's.

"Not much here to really do other than fill up yer vehicle's gas tank, but all friendly folk."

It wasn't too awfully long before the tour was pretty much over, the time just a little after 2 PM. I started to lead Genji back to his hotel room when he seemed to have caught on.

"Mr. McCree are you going to be taking me back to my hotel room?" he had a playful smirk on his face. It was honestly making me a little flustered when he'd do that.

"Well, tour's over, so I figured there wadn't much else to show ya," I answered, not looking him in the eye. "Why ya askin'?"

He shrugged casually before answering, "I just figured you seemed like a decent fellow and I wanted to maybe hang out a little more. Unless you're too busy?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember if I forgot anything that needed to get done today, "Well, I suppose we could do that Cave of Mystery thing if you wanna?"

The sudden, smooth transition from sheepish guiltiness to pure, unadulterated joy that lit up in his face was absolutely priceless, "I would love to!"

And thus, we were on our way to the old tourist attraction. Genji seemed to be having fun, so who was gonna stop him?

Certainly not me.


End file.
